Talk:Opening and Closing to Transportation Fun with Barney 2003 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C83:5EB3:784F:B844-20190609201957
"Yummy Yummy", like Wiggle Time, is a remake of the 1994 video of the same name, released on October 12, 1999, August 1, 2000 in North America and re-released by HIT Entertainment on DVD on February 4, 2003. "Wiggle Time" is a remake of the original 1993 video of the same name. It and Yummy Yummy's remake, which were both released the same day, are arguably The Wiggles' two most popular videos, with both having been released worldwide numerous times. Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as Get Ready to Wiggle and Dorothy the Dinosaur. The songs Ponies and Quack Quack were added to this version, as well as 3 songs recorded live in concert. It was released on video by Lyrick Studios on October 12, 1999, August 2, 2000 and re-released by HIT Entertainment on DVD on October 26, 2004. Song List Note: Re-recorded songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). Newly added songs have been denoted by a double asterisk (**). # Get Ready to Wiggle (new recording)* # Here Comes a Bear (from Here Comes a Song) # Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate) # Uncle Noah's Ark (from Here Comes a Song) # Ponies (from Yummy Yummy)** # Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording)* # Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording)* # Henry the Octopus (from Toot Toot)* # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack)* # Magic # I Love it When it Rains (from Here Comes a Song) # Quack Quack (from Toot Toot)** # Marching Along (new recording)* # Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording)* LIVE from The Wiggles Big Show # Wave to Wags # Five Little Ducks # Wiggly Medley Plot * Title card: A clock is shown ticking, and later ringing until the video title shows. Greg, Murray and Anthony, introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is fallen asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says "Are you awake now, Jeff?" and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! * Song 1: Get Ready to Wiggle (new recording) Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. * Song 2 ''': Here Comes a Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells Captain Feathersword, "No more tickling," but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg with his feathersword again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more tickling, and Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain Feathersword says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." * '''Song 3: Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noises which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he asks everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. * Song 4: Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. * Song 5: Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "Romp Bomp a Chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. * Song 6: Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording) * Song 7: Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording) Jeff is being a octopus with another blue-violet shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells that's its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. * Song 8: Henry the Octopus (re-recording from Toot Toot) The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. * Song 9: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (re-recording from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) * Song 10: Magic Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. * Song 11: I Love it When it Rains Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his Feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but the same thing happens. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. * Song 12: Quack Quack (aka Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship) Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! * Song 13: Marching Along (new recording) The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. * Song 14: Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording) Concert Songs * Song 15: Wave to Wags * Song 16: Murray sings Five Little Ducks and Captain Feathersword is crying. * Song 17: Wiggly Medley The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Anthony Field * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring * Paul Field as Dog Catcher and Father Duck * Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog * Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword Dancing Children * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Joseph Field * Clare Field * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan The Young Children * Dominic Field * Ceili Moore * Tara Fitzgerald Gallery See the gallery of the video Similarities to 1993 Version *Jeff is sleeping at the very beginning before Get Ready to Wiggle. *The first four songs, in this particular order, are Get Ready to Wiggle, Here Comes a Bear, Captain Feathersword, and Uncle Noah's Ark. *Greg introduces "Here Comes a Bear". *The Wiggles lean in close to each other and towards the camera as they growl like a scary bear at the very end of the song. *In the intro for "Captain Feathersword", the captain himself sneaks up on The Wiggles and tickles them. As Greg then tries to say something important, he is interrupted by Captain Feathersword's tickle. Greg asks Captain Feathersword if he tickled Greg. Captain Feathersword lies and says no. Greg then asks the others, who reply yes. Greg tells the captain no more tickling. After this happens again, the five do a pirate dance. *Murray introduces "Uncle Noah's Ark" with the same dialogue and does the actions for each animal. *Anthony introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur". *"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is the sixth song. *There is no intro for "Whenever I hear this Music". *"Whenever I Hear This Music" is before "Henry the Octopus" *Jeff has an extra purple shirt on pretending to be an octopus, then pulls his shirt down to show that it's just him, and introduces his friend who is an octopus. *The Wiggles and some kids have a teddy bear's picnic. Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears and invites us to join in on the singing and actions. *Greg does the magic coloring book trick. (See plot for details.) *At least one wiggle is with some kids making paintings using droppers. Then shows us how the paint falling out of the dropper looks like rain. *The Wiggles and some kids (whom are carrying presents) sing Marching Along as they march to the party. Everyone stops as the wiggle in front tells us that they are going to Dorothy's Birthday Party, then invites us to come along too. Right after that, everyone continues marching and singing. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" follows "Marching Along". *The previous two songs are the last two of the video. (not counting the concert footage) Full Video It is arguably one of The Wiggles' most popular video's along with the remake of Wiggle Time, launching the popularity of songs like Hot Potato, Fruit Salad, and The Monkey Dance (which had first been released years beforehand). Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as the previously mentioned Hot Potato and The Monkey Dance. Songs like Pufferbillies, Havenu Shalom Alechem, were not in the original version, but added to this video. No songs from the original video were removed, except for Dorothy's Birthday Party from the bonus segment at the end. Song List Note: Re-recorded songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). Newly added songs have been denoted by a double asterisk (**). #Hot Potato (new recording, available on the US version of Yummy Yummy)* #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (new recording, available on the U.S. version of Yummy Yummy)* #Pufferbillies (from Big Red Car)** #Henry's Dance (from Big Red Car) #Walk (from the album Yummy Yummy) #Joannie Works with One Hammer (from Big Red Car) #The Monkey Dance (new recording)* #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (from the album Yummy Yummy) #Shaky Shaky (from the album Yummy Yummy) #Point Your Finger (Puppet version, U.S. and U.K. versions from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) #Havenu Shalom Alechem (from Wake Up Jeff!)** #I am a Dancer (from Big Red Car) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppet version, U.S. and U.K. versions)* #Fruit Salad (From Yummy Yummy) Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. Greg introduces a song and warns the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword. *'Song 1': Hot Potato (new recording) *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (new recording) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': PufferbIllies Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him. The Wiggles want to do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works with One Hammer On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone goes to sleep and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance (new recording) The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Greg and the wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky *'Song 10': Wigglemix (U.K. and U.S. versions) Also known as "Point Your Finger", the longest, loudest, and most likely to some creepiest song in the set. Look for visits from the Mexican iguanas, Henry's underwater big band friends, and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Halfway through the mix, it changes to It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword. There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer - Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. *'Song 13': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppets) (U.K. and U.S. versions) (new recording) The Wiggles and Paul the Cook are making fruit salad. Everyone's dressed in chef uniforms as well. Greg says to get a grown-up to help. He asks how everyone's doing. Anthony and Murray have been peeling apples and tossing grapes. Paul is mixing up all the fruit in a bowl. Greg is chopping up some melon. Then it's Jeff's turn. Jeff announces he's just peeled a banana as he flops open a banana. Everyone says "Beauty, mate!" *'Song 14': Fruit Salad Closing credits played to Henry's Dance featuring clips from this video. *'Song 15': Henry's Dance (Instrumental) Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Jeff Fatt- Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword *Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog *Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus *Paul Hester as The Chef Dancing Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Joseph Field *Clare Field *Sian Ryan *Emma Ryan Havenu Shalom Alechem Dancers *Elyssa Dawson *Reem Hanwell *Rhiannah Kitching *Kristen Knox *Larissa Wright The Young Children *Dominic Field *Ceili Moore *Tara Fitzgerald *Josephine Perez *Thomas Holloway *Sophie Holloway *Christopher Powell *Ned Pike *Freya Pike Gallery See the gallery of the video Trivia *On the American DVD disc, HIT Entertainment made an error on it because on the disc, the copyright date said 2002 when this video was really released in 2003. *"Shaky Shaky" is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *The prologues for "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)", "Teddy Bear Hug" and "I am a Dancer" aren't used anymore. Same goes for the epilogues for "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes", "Shaky Shaky, and "Henry's Dance". *Ned and Freya Pike are the only kids who are never seen in any of the songs of this video or "Wiggle Time" except the prologue of "Numbers Rhumba". *In the American and U.K. versions, Teddy Bear Hug and Numbers Rhumba are replaced with puppet Music videos of Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! because Teddy Bear Hug is a Raffi song while Numbers Rhumba was written by David Walden, meaning Disney, NCircle, Lyrick Studios, Warner Home Video, and Hit Entertainment didn't have rights to them. *The Wiggle Puppets make the first American and U.K. appearances (Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!) *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *Despite "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" having the American spelling "favorite" on the U.S. back cover, the video still uses the international spelling. *The Title banner was used in The Wiggles (TV Series 1). *On the back cover of the 2007 WB release, Wags is altered so that his colors resemble his current design. *The audio track is in mono on all versions. Full Video